


Person A / Person B One Shots

by risky_biznu



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Dank Memes, F/F, F/M, Frick-frack, Gay, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Meme, Memes, One Shot, One-Shot, Person A / Person B, Sex, Sexytime, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, based on a tumblr prompt, frick frack, hella gay, hookup, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risky_biznu/pseuds/risky_biznu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a series of one shots about Person A / Person B prompts. The ideas either come from Tumblr (who's blog I will link to) or ones I made up. The characters are my own and have names that start with either 'A' or 'B'. Feedback greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person A / Person B One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bathroom hookup 
> 
> Source: My kinky brain

The heat of the bar warms my face as I step out of the frigid street. I shiver as the door closes behind me. Why I didn't bring a coat is beyond me. Did I forget that it gets colder at night?! It makes sense though, I've had a lot on my mind today. 

Not a month after I come out, Lily makes plans to go to a gay bar. Although she is my best friend and I love her she couldn't wait a fucking month? I'm awkward enough as it is! This added pressure of going to a gay bar for the first time isn't good. 

As soon as I step inside, I hear someone yell something and a chair scraping against the floor. Like someone stood up hurriedly. My eyes didn't have to go very far to realize -of course- it's Lily. Halfway across the dimly lit room, she's waving enthusiastically in my direction. I fell people's eyes on me as I walk to her table. "Hey." 

"Adam!" She engulfs me into a hug. "I almost thought you'd stood me up!" 

"I was thinking about it..." I smile. She just rolls her eyes. "Thank God you came, this might the first time you've left your apartment this week." 

"Hey!" I try to act offended. "Just yesterday I was hanging out with friends from out of town." 

"...On the Internet?" She asks mockingly. 

"Maybe..." 

She laughs, her long brown hair falling off her shoulders. Then Lily takes a long swig of her drink. Finished, she slams her hands on the table. I saw her green eyes flash with excitement. I know that look. Oh no. "Ok, time for the main event..." She smiles, looks around the room and leans in a bit. "We're gonna get you laid." 

"Lily!" 

"What?" 

"Ok, for one, keepyourvoicedown!" I say this in a hurried whisper. 

"Oh come on! Don't you think half the people in bars as a whole are thinking of sex?" 

"Well, yeah but..." I start my sentence not quite sure how to end it. 

"Look. Adam," Lily puts her hand on my arm. "It's ok, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." She smiles. I smile back. 

"Thanks, I'm sorry. I think I got into my head a little bit..." Our moment is cut short by a piercing ringtone. 

"Ah fuck. More girl drama, I'll be right back." Lily grabs her phone and heads outside. I look around the bar and holy crap there a lot of hot guys here. My face heats up and I get a little dizzy. Jesus, calm down! Everything is fine...just relax. What's the best way to calm your nerves? Alcohol of course! 

I get up from the table and fight my way through to the bar. Sitting down on a barstool I order myself a beer. I take the longest drink in existence. After the first one and the beginning of the second, I start to feel better. 

Someone taps my right shoulder. Thinking it's Lily, I swivel in my chair and ask about her 'girl drama'. 

"So is Maria still a bitch or wha-" I immediately stop talking as I realize the person who tapped my shoulder is very much not Lily. Instead there is an /extremely/ hot guy facing me, with a confused look on his face. Panic. 

"Oh...oh my god. I-I thought you were a friend of mine." I stammer. 

"That's cool. Sounds like Maria is still a bitch, huh?" He smirks and sits on the stool opposite me. My face bursts bright red as he orders a drink and runs his fingers through his mopped black hair. I should probably say something. 

"I'm Adam." I try to act cool. 

"Brendon." He smiles, succeeding at being cool. 

"Don't take this the wrong way but...why are you talking to me?" 

He laughs and looks down for a second. "In the least creepy way possible, I saw you at the bar and thought you were cute." I didn't know for sure, but I probably looked like a fucking tomato with hair. Trying to play it off jokingly, I pretend to look around. "Wait...you ARE talking about me? I don't look remarkably like the guy behind me do I?" 

Brendon looks at me down his glass. His cheeks seem to be flushed. No, no, I'M the insecure embarrassed one! Maybe it's the alcohol, yeah, it's definitely the alcohol, but I shift myself closer to him. Brendon sets the glass down and does the same. For a minute we don't say anything. This pseudo confidence I now have takes over for a moment as I break the tension between us. I hand travels down from Brendon's arm to his inner thigh. What am I doing?! I am not the kind of guy who makes a move. What if I was misinterpreting what he was doing...

My inner monologue gets cut short by Brendon's lips being pressed against mine. Definitely didn't misinterpret anything. I kiss him back and bring my hands to his waist. He pulls away and looks at me with his eyes flashing, he smiles. "Let's go somewhere...more private." He proposes. I slid off of the barstool. 

"Lead the way." 

... 

In about thirty seconds Brendon has lead me into the single-person bathroom and pinned me against the wall. His strong arms holding mine above my head. I start moaning as he kisses my neck. The cold tile against my back feels out of place compared to the heat radiating from our bodies.

Brendon makes his way to my mouth, smashing our lips together again. My brain kicks into autopilot and I somehow know what to do. Not wanting to break the kiss. I start undoing his pants. He helps me pull them down to his ankles. Looking down, I realize that we took his underwear along with the pants. I glance at his.../massive/ cock. I always thought you could tell how big it was just from looking at someone's pants, but all that went out the window. I smile at Brendon and kiss him lightly, then drop to my knees. 

Nothing will sober you up quite like a dick in your mouth. What a weird night. I try not to psych myself out and forget that a man's genitals are in my mouth! Calm down, this is why you came out in the first place. Just remember what all that porn taught you. 

My mouth goes up and down his shaft while my tongue moves at the bottom. Considering the noises Brendon is making, I think I'm doing okay. After a bit of that, I make my way down to the head. My tongue in circles around the rim. I begin to suck lightly on the head before alternating back. Brendon grabs my hair and groans. I look up at him, his cheeks are flushed and a grimace crosses his face. Am I that good? Good to know. 

After a minute or two, my mouth is filled with the soon-to-be-familier salty taste. Brendon steps back to let me stand up and spit it out. I'm not a slut. 

I straighten up and turn to Brendon. He kisses me. "Now it's your turn." 

"R-Really?" Is all I can get out. 

"Give and you shall receive." He quotes. Can't argue with that. 

Cut to me pounding my fist against the wall as Brendon jacks me off. He's slow and methodical but roughly kissing me. It's not long until I explode into his hand, letting out one final gasp. Wow. 

We walk outside from the bathroom. I'm greeted by Lily running up to me. Oh, right. 

"Hey! I'm so sorry to ditch you like that. Maria is SUCH a bitch!" 

Brendon laughs behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you around, yeah?" Lily looks at me with confusion and amusement. "Y-yeah." Is all I can get out. He smiles at me and turns to leave. 

"Ok. We can go." 

"Wait, what?" Lily says. "What happened? Who was that?" She follows me outside. The cold air doesn't bother me considering how hot I feel. Lily suddenly gasps hits me in the arm. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" She grabs my shoulders with a death grip. 

"Did you and that guy...?" 

I answer with a small smile and casually walk down the street. "OH MY GOD!" I hear behind me. I laugh and turn to her. She shoves me and keeps walking. "I leave for, like, ten minutes-!" 

"It was more than that..." I cut in. 

"Shut the fuck up!" We both run into the side of a building clutching our sides from laughing. When we calmed down, Lily turns to me. 

"What was his name?" She asks. 

"Brendon." I smile to myself replaying the night in my head. Lily tucks her arm into mine. "Adam and Brendon...you guys sound cute together." She leans on me. 

"I think so too."


End file.
